Rock and Roll Fun!
by nayru moon
Summary: G-boys are having a concert! They have screwed up our favorite songs, starting with Sum41, and the fun don't end there! REVIEW EVERYONE THE FIC IS ALMOST OVER!!!!!!
1. Fat Lips from the G-Boys!

Rock and Roll Fun!  
Part 1: Fat Lip  
  
Xiao: (sigh) What happens when Nayru can't think of a title...  
Nayru: Shut up, cat. Ladies and Gentlemen, what happens when I get bored!  
Xiao: That too....  
Nayru: :-P  
Xiao: :-P  
Heero: (v/o) Can we get on with this!? Before Quatre forgets how to use his guitar and treats it like a violin again!  
Duo: (v/o) Plus, the crowd is getting restless!  
Xiao: What crowd!? All we have is Relena and Quatre's sisters!  
Nayru: And everyone's favorite Duo fan, Rini. Plus her assistant, Mina.  
Rini: Nay! I thought I told you to cut it out with the retarded songfics!  
Mina: (shrug) I like this song. Oh yeah, we don't own Sum 41, Fat Lip, the name Rini,  
Or anything else that you could possibly sue us for. So lawyers...  
Together: F*** off!  
  
(G-boys dressed like rock stars. Onstage. With many various instruments)  
  
Heero: This one is for war, which I hate. And don't ask me about the song title.  
  
Song 1: Fat Lip by Sum 41  
  
Heero: Storming through the battle with my buddy Wing Zero,  
Duo: And ruining people's lives with the foolish war that we do,  
Trowa: As a kid I was a clown that had no name,  
Wufei: Marriage trashed my life, so I quit the love game.  
  
Quatre: Well I know that I've changed since I got Zero system,   
Evil eyes and acting scary without any resistance,  
My sisters are a pain, it's attention that I crave,  
Together: I'm sick of being told to make peace!  
  
Chorus: I don't wanna waste my time,   
Heero: Become another casualty to Pacifism,  
Duo: I will always be Shinigami,  
Never be a victim of uselessness and back down!  
  
Heero: Be-  
Duo: -Cause  
Quatre: You  
Wufei: Don't  
Trowa: Know my name at all,   
I wish I'd gotten one before.  
Heero: But what do you expect when you're  
Destined for war?  
Duo: Shinigami and guns, that's how I was raised,  
The Nun and the Priest were the people I praised.  
  
Wufei: Cause I don't have fun,  
I like determining justice!  
Destroying OZ mobile suits   
Is just a minor offense and  
Heero: My name is no concern,  
Will Relena ever learn?  
Duo: I'm sick of being told   
My hair's a splurge!  
  
Chorus  
  
(guitar solo)  
  
Heero: Don't count on me, the mission might fail,  
Don't count on me, I'll self-destruct again.  
Duo: Don't count on me, I might not keep missing,  
All: Don't count on me, cause I'M NOT LISTENING!  
  
Quatre: Well, I'm a blonde Arabian,  
Trowa: Middle class clown,  
Both: No amount of bullets are keeping me in my Gundam.  
Heero: You're a standin' on the corner sayin you and I are a something,  
But you gonna learn otherwise from the exhaust you'll be huffin'!  
Duo: Cause if the blood don't stain you'll be ringin' off the hook!  
I'm on the hit list, put in girls' little black books,  
Trowa: I can't play songs with distortion,  
Wufei: Too young to drink in proportion,  
Quatre: The doctor said my mom should've had an abortion!  
  
Heero: I don't wanna waste my time.... (others in background: Casualty to Pacifism!)  
Heero: Always be Shinigami... ( OIB: Never be a victim of uselessness...)   
All: Back down!  
  
(Huge crowd in stadium, cheering.)  
  
Rini: Yay Duo!!!  
Mina: I love rock and roll, put another dime in the jukebox play it...  
Nayru: I love rock and roll too, Mina. That's why I need to know if you wanna hear the  
Rest of the concert! Please review for me!  
Xiao: (Hippie dress) Peaceout, dude!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shoot me baby one more time!

Rock and Roll Fun  
Part 2  
  
  
Xiao: Wow! Look at all these reviews! But they're all female. Maybe we should. (snicker).  
Nayru: Are you serious? (snicker)  
Rini: (snicker snicker snicker)  
Nayru: I think they're serious! Ladies and Gentlemen, by * a-hem * popular request, we will have the G-boys sing * snicker * Britney Spears' "Hit Me Baby One More Time!" * burst out laughing *  
Mina: We need a disclaimer, no matter how ludicrous this is. We don't own Britney Spears, her music, Gundam Wing or...  
Wufei (v/o): INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!  
Duo (v/o): NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Quatre (v/o): I agree with Wufei, THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!  
Trowa (v/o):...this is an insult to my manhood.  
Heero (v/o): Don't! That author girl is dangerous!  
Duo: As long as we don't have to wear implants...  
Heero: No implants.  
Duo: Fine, but I'll kill her for this!  
  
  
All: Oh baby baby, Oh baby baby...  
Duo: Oh Hilde, Hilde,   
How was I supposed to know  
You didn't want to fight, yeah.  
Heero: Oh Zero, Zero  
I shouldn't have let you blow up,  
And now you're outta sight, yeah.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Quatre and Trowa: Show me   
That you don't want me gay,  
Wufei: Tell me Nataku,  
Cause women seem weak, yeah,   
All: Oh, because...  
Heero: He said that,  
All: The pacifists are killing me,  
Quatre: And I-yi,  
All: I must confess, I don't wanna bleed! (wanna bleed)  
Heero: (speaking) Our guest star, Relena Dorlain!  
Relena: When I'm not stalking you I lose my mind, gimme a sign,  
Shoot me baby, one more time!  
  
Wufei: Oh Treize-y Treize-y,   
The reason I bleed is you.  
Boy you had me blinded,  
Relena: Oh pretty Heero,  
I'd follow whatever you do,  
Heero: It's not the way I planned it!  
  
Chorus  
  
Relena: Oh Heero, Heero, how was I supposed to know?  
Duo: Oh Hilde, Hilde, I shouldn't have let you go...  
All: I must confess, that this bloody mess,  
Is killing me now,   
Relena: In our hearts we must believe!  
All: That Treize cannot hear,  
And eat us alive!  
Relena: Shoot me Heero one more time!  
Heero: (speaking) Ok! (draws gun)  
Relena: (speaking) Eep!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Huge crowd cheering)  
Xiao: I think they liked it!  
Rini: NO, it was the part at the end where Heero actually shot Relena. (sigh) I  
Wish it had been Duo that did it...  
Mina: Wait, dude, where's Nayru?  
Xiao: God knows. She always vanishes, right? You get used to it. I'll just close it  
For her. Ok everyone! Review my crap, or I will scratch you and treat you like Quatre's pants! Review, feel free to request songs! Next time: We screw up "The Call: Remix!"   
Peaceout with the catlike, minna-san!  



	3. Relena Don't live Here No More!

Rock and Roll Fun!  
  
Nayru: Hey everyone! We're back!  
Xiao: And tonight we... (phone ringing)  
Rini: (picks up phone) Hello?  
Xiao: Who is it?  
Rini: It's for you, Nay!  
Nayru: Hello? Oh! You have a song?  
Voice on Phone: Yeah.   
Nayru: Really? When can you do it?  
Voice on Phone: I'm in the front row! It's Zechs! I'm doing it for Relena!  
Nayru: Oh gosh... Well, ok, Mr. Zechs! Take it away!  
  
  
Relena (Shaniqua)  
  
Zechs: Moved into Relena's mansion at L1 colony  
Only one who lives here is me  
So why's the phone ring all day long?  
I got no friends except Noin and she's gone  
On a mission.  
And I just want to live my life   
But whenever I look up, it's a telephone riot!  
Ring-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!  
Can't fight, can't dream, can't scream, can't breathe, can't bitch!   
Won't even let me be Preventer.  
Cause everyone keep calling with the same old questions!  
Duo: Hello, Is Relena there?  
Zechs: No way, I locked Relena up last year!  
I think you need to call the asylum  
This is Millardo P.!  
Duo: You mean Relena's brother?  
Zechs: Man, can't this braid guy leave me alone?  
I took Relena's house and she don't have a phone!  
And don't call me again!  
Cause if you do, you know the answer man!  
  
Zechs and Treize: Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more!  
Duo: Is Relena there?  
Z&T: HELL NO!  
  
Zechs: I wish I didn't know who Relena was,   
What she's doing, where she is,  
Treize: She's a stalker who wears an ugly wig!  
She might actually be cute if she had some *BEEP *  
Zechs: Did she fly an MS,  
Did she take the Gundam?  
Work as a pacifist   
Or live in a slum?   
How in hell should I know!   
She could be albino for all I care!  
Dorothy: Hello, is Miss Relena there?  
Zechs: Yeah, but she can't talk right now,  
She's busy killing an ugly cow,  
And shooting at the Easter Bunny!  
Dorothy: Mr. Zechs, you sure aren't funny!  
Zechs: SHUT UP, Catalonia!  
I told you when I locked her up before!  
Relena don't live here no more!  
  
Z&T: Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Dorothy: Is Miss Relena there?  
Z&T: HELL NO!  
  
(instrumental break)  
  
Zechs: Check the machine on Friday,  
22 MESSAGES!   
I know I can't live with this!  
Relena's Friends: This is for the jerk living with Relena!  
Zechs: You want that bitch, you can keep her!  
Let me get some sleep!  
Relena's locked up!  
Leave your message at the beep!  
Heero: (beep) Yo. Relena. Omae o korosu. Don't ever call me!  
  
  
Z&T: Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Wufei and Trowa: Is Relena there?  
Z&T: HELL NO!  
  
Z&T: Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Relena don't live here no more,  
Catherine and Sally: Is Relena there?  
Z&T: HELL NO!  
Xiao: (laughing her kitty butt off) Milliardo P. and One Track Treize!   
Trowa: ...  
Mina: Why don't you like it, Trowa?  
Trowa: (slight smile)  
Heero: (evil grin) At least that bitch finally got locked away.  
Nayru: We'd like to thank Zechs and Treize for coming tonight! ...  
Wait, isn't Treize dead?  
Treize: I couldn't be dead with that stupid pacifist girl running around making peace!  
Xiao: Go back to your grave!  
Treize: Fine! Be that way! (leaves)  
Nayru: Thank god! Please review Zechs' hard work... before he shoots me!  
Zechs: (lifts gun to Nayru's head) Review, or the author gets it!  
Xiao: Peaceout with tha catlike, minna-san!   
  
  



	4. OH NO! STOP!

Rock and Roll Fun!!!  
  
Nayru: Hi everyone. Thanks to your lovely reviews, Zechs lefts me alone!  
Xiao: But because of him, Relena and her friends got the idea they could sing!  
They even insisted on singing this chapter! Aagh!  
Mina: We better quickly disclaimer this chapter, and the last one. We don't own   
"Little T and One Track Mike", the song "Shaniqua" or The "Spice Girls" and "Stop". (shudder)  
Rini: Hit it, G-babes! (1)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stop  
  
Relena: You just washed up,  
Out on the beach  
It's weird, but then you try to kill me!  
Hilde: You seem to be  
So out of reach,  
I can't win, my past is all behind me.  
Midii Une: And I know that you might just like my other. (switches identities)  
Colonel Une: Take or leave it cause we'll always be just one!  
Sally: Caught in a craze, his fear's a phase,  
Or will this war go on forever?   
Dorothy: Don't you know that peace cannot last?  
You'll try so hard you're running too fast!   
Don't you know, why can't you see?  
Catherine: That that knife's   
Gonna hit!  
Just admit it, say you're worried!  
  
Chorus:  
All: Stop that now,   
not thank you very much,  
I need somebody with no Zero system.  
Hey you're always on the run,  
Gotta slow it down baby, gonna flip your wig, yeah.  
Do do ... always be together,  
Ba da ... stay that way forever.  
  
Relena: And we know that you can't go and find some other,  
Take or leave it 'cause you'll never have just one.  
  
Dorothy: You know who you are and yes, you're gonna breakdown,  
When I kill your dad you'll definitely turn around!  
Midii: Don't you know it's going to fast,  
slow the ship down, or love might not last!  
Don't you know, what can't you see,  
Catherine: That lion, bit a kid! Don't you know at all what you're doing!  
  
(Chorus)  
All: Gotta keep it down honey, lay your head on the line  
'Cause I don't care about the war,  
So don't be wasting my time,  
You need more speed, not to get off my case,  
You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face.  
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
Catherine: Stop right now!  
We wanna stop you, gotta stop you,  
Stop right now!  
Thank you very much! Thank you very much!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nayru: Ok, that wasn't that bad.   
Quatre: You're right.   
Duo: IT WAS WORSE!  
Xiao: Shut it. Anyway, the (1) is our special name for the girls. Also, we need a name for our   
little band, and need your input. Give us ideas! Now, review! And peaceout with tha catlike,   
minna-san!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. What's my Age again? Oh yeah, I'm dead!

Rock and Roll Fun!  
  
Nayru: Wow, I haven't updated in a long time!  
Rini: That's cause you're too lazy!  
Mina: Man, you can't even get the Gundam guys up there now. What are you  
gonna do now?  
Nayru: I dunno... hmmm... I know! I got Treize's ghost up there before, ne?  
Other Girls: Oh no...  
Nayru: Oh, Treize! I've got an awesome song for you!  
Treize: Are you sure? Fine, I'll try it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I know this song is way overdone, but I don't own "What's my  
Age Again?" or Treize. Good enough for you?  
  
What's My Age Again? By Treize   
  
Treize: I took her out, it was a lovely night,  
Her glasses off, to keep her feeling right,  
We started making out, but when she saw my (beep)  
The woman slapped me in the face!  
  
And that's how it was found out by Lady,  
I made a mistake when I was thirteen,  
And so what if I'm not a virgin?  
What the f*ck's a one night stand?  
My daughter's almost half my age,  
What's her name again? What's her name again?  
  
Later on, I bought her roses,  
I called my bud on my cell phone,  
And I said that it was Noin,  
Une just did it with Treize,  
Wanna get it on with me?  
  
And that's about the time that Zechs joined White Fang,  
I suppose that now Ms. Noin is mad at me,  
And so what if I played one small prank?  
Who the f*ck is here with me,  
I think his name's Milliardo,  
What's his name again? What's his name again?  
  
(Guitar solo, in which scenes of Wufei killing Treize, and Lady Une getting  
amnesia again)  
  
Treize: And that's about the time she lost her memory,   
I guess she didn't want to be here with me,  
And even though she is a total schizo,  
I wish she would just talk to me,  
Zechs says she should remember my name,  
What's my name again? What's my name again?  
And that's about the time that Wufei shot at me,  
I suppose now this is the end of me!  
And I suppose that he won't want a date,  
How can this shit happen to me?  
I guess I won't die of old age  
What's my age again? What's my age again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nayru: Not bad for a dead guy! Okay, minna-san, we still need a band name, and  
would appreciate reviews too!  
Rini: Just review us, and next time we'll parody "Flagpole Sitta" by Harvey  
Danger!   
Mina: Peaceout, yo!  
  



	6. OZ Prison Sitta

Rock and Roll Fun!  
  
Nayru: Well, we're back already!  
Rini: Shit.  
Duo: Watch your language, Rini!  
Mina: Hey, you got Duo back!  
Nayru: Ya gotta love him, or you're ZERO system!  
Duo: Anou, anou... so when can I sing my song?  
Nayru: As soon as I've got a disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: He ain't mine, "Flagpole Sitta" by Harvey Danger ain't   
mine, now go away!  
  
Duo: I start now? Cool!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OZ Prison   
  
  
Duo:  
  
He has visions, I was in them  
I was looking up at L2 now,  
And see the MS OZ suits  
having lots of fun in the clouds.  
  
ZERO system memories,  
I can't forget the lessons you taught me,  
And when Zechs gets me caught-y   
I'll run up to OZ prisons and see who let's me out   
but Trowa never does!  
  
I'm hentai, but I'm not well  
they say I'm hot cause I'm from hell!  
  
Flown around Earthsphere and found  
that only Zechs, Une and Treize are breeding  
the OZzies training and beating  
and Hilde doesn't have a TV (Or a steak!)  
  
Put me in the OZ army for fun,  
and then they tested ZERO on me,  
Q-man went totally crazy  
They cut off my braid, now I'm an amputee, GOD DAMN RELENA!  
  
I'm hentai, but I'm not well  
They say I'm hot, cause I'm from hell  
I'm hentai, but I'm not well  
and it's no sin, to be in Hell  
  
I wanna read porn zines  
and rage against mobile machines  
I wanna pierce Wu's tongue  
"It won't hurt, man, it feels fine!"  
The injustice and lime  
I'd like to turn back time  
and cure my mind  
He kills my mind  
  
Shinigami, Shinigami  
Suicide boy's coming to get me  
He'll say "Omae o korosee!"  
And put me in a hole with the moles, and leave me alone  
  
Q hears the voices in his head  
I swear to god I'm not really snoring!  
And playing with Wu-man is boring  
All the serious boys killing me, well!  
  
I'm hentai, but I'm not well  
They say I'm hot, cause I'm from hell  
I'm hentai, but I'm not well  
and it's no sin, to be in Hell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero, Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
Wufei: Braid boy does a song about us! INJUSTICE!  
Quatre: That was mean, Duo! I'm not crazy... hehehe... I'm perfectly fiine...  
(Goes ZERO system)  
Trowa: ... (slaps Quatre)  
Quatre: Sorry about that.  
Nayru: I'm still waiting for names for the band, and then we have a real   
special treat for you! The five boys finally together and singing again!  
Boys: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Rini: Now review, minna-san!  



	7. Double Yaoi! For Duo/ Short Hair Long Sa...

Rock And Roll Fun!  
  
Nayru: Weeeeeeee're back!  
  
Ran-Ran: Yay!  
  
Xiao: It's a double song chapter!  
  
Rini: It's yaoi.  
  
Nayru: So?  
  
Mina and Rini: Yaoi is gross!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nayru: Is not. So you know, we have two name suggestions. One is from "Raven", and it is. "WrongWorld" and our other name is from. Jericho, and he says "Spoink!" will make these guys a hit! Roll the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "For Nancy" is not ours. "Short Skirt, Long Jacket" is not ours. The "Remix Chant" from "Caramel" by City High isn't ours either.  
  
Xiao: On with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: This one's For Duo! Cos you already are!  
  
And when you said you'd never stay with me.  
  
Zero isn't how you'd ever want it to be,  
  
I'll tell myself that you will be alright, 'cos you already are  
  
Don't sell your heart, it breaks up all girls,  
  
I'll never run with you past colony fields,  
  
So promise me now, that it will be alright, cos you already are,  
  
so take your love affairs through everyone  
  
and when the big crush comes I won't go astray  
  
I'll tell myself that you'll be alright, cos you already are,  
  
yeah you already are.  
  
I'll take your wisdom right, and keep you with me,  
  
and when your Gundam crash I won't be this way  
  
I'll tell myself that you'll be alright, cos you already are  
  
yeah you already are  
  
I'll take you home, take you home again, take. me. home. (Fades out)  
  
Duo: Hey, Hee-chan! What ya talking bout, "not stay with you"! You know what I'm looking for!  
  
(Short Hair, and a Long. uh, SABER!)  
  
Duo: I want a guy with the Gundam like a bomber,  
  
A guy who can't talk to save his life  
  
I want a guy who's devoted to the mission, and would give his life to be sure that I'm safe.  
  
Okay, I want a guy who gets up early  
  
All Others: Gets up early!  
  
Duo: I want a guy who won't stay out late!  
  
A.O.: Stay out late!  
  
Duo: I want a guy who is stalked by a princess! And uses his beam saber to slice Leo's face!  
  
I want a guy with short hair, and a looooooooooooooooong. (notices everyone looking at him funny, including Heero) long, uh SABER!  
  
Wufei: (rolls eyes)  
  
Trowa/Quatre: (sweatdrop)  
  
Duo: I want a guy who. uh, smells the coffee!  
  
I want a guy who, uh, don't drink wine!  
  
I want a guy, who's always got messed up hair, and uses words that never, uh, rhyme!  
  
I want a guy, with short hair and a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong, long, long, long SABER!  
  
W,T,Q: Nananananana, nanananana, nanananana, nanananana!  
  
All: Oh yeah!  
  
Wufei: This gundam guys! Refix here! This da track, that da back, feel me now!  
  
Quatre: Oh, oh, oh, oh!!  
  
Wufei: This Gundam guys! Refix here!  
  
Trowa: Refix here!  
  
Wufei: This da track, that da back, feel me now!  
  
Trowa: Feel me now!  
  
Quatre: Yeah, yeah!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ran-Ran: Nice job! Love the Refix touches at the end, yo!  
  
Xiao: Yeah! Go Wufei! Go Trowa! Go Quatre!  
  
Rini: Heehee, Quatre is a diva.  
  
Trowa: Is not.  
  
Quatre: Am not!  
  
Nayru: Alright, whatever. Look, people, review!  
  
Xiao and Ran-Ran: Peaceout with da catlike, minna-san!  
  
Nayru: Good grief. 


	8. Duo is a Rollin' stone!

Rock and Roll Fun!  
  
Nayru: 8 reviews 8 reviews 8 reviews 8 reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Xiao: Does that mean you're doing another chapter?  
  
Rini and Mina: (groan)  
  
Ran-Ran: It sure does!  
  
Nayru: But this time, I'm taking the sound back in time for a song to plagiarize/ruin, an old sounding song.  
  
All: (groan)  
  
Nayru: A song by an unidentifiable artist (The Backstreet Boys, I think?) Papa was a Rolling Stone!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Papa Was A Rollin' Stone" isn't ours, whoever sang it.  
  
Xiao: And now, Duo was a Rollin' Stone!  
  
  
  
DUO WAS A ROLLIN' STONE  
  
Heero: All I can remember,  
  
The eleventh of September,  
  
Cause the day I met Duo was  
  
The best day of my life  
  
Trowa: I couldn't really wait to see him,  
  
But Wufei, I'm depending on you  
  
to tell me the truth  
  
Duo: But Wufei just looked at him and said "Son..  
  
Chorus:  
  
All: Duo is a Rollin' stone!  
  
Wherever his braid goes is where he calls his home,  
  
And if he dies,  
  
Heero: All he'll leave me is  
  
All: Alone!  
  
Quatre: Hey, Heero I heard Duo call  
  
Himself Shinigami with a braid  
  
Tell me, will it send  
  
Him to an early grave?  
  
Wufei: Folks say Duo would never pay his bills  
  
Mooch people for some money, and yeah,  
  
Trowa: Mama, folks say Duo  
  
Was a math whiz when he's thinking.  
  
He had a lot of Fun  
  
Flirting with Ladies and drinking  
  
'Fei, I'ma depend on you  
  
To tell me the truth  
  
Wufei just hung his head and said:  
  
Chorus:  
  
All: Duo is a Rollin' stone!  
  
Wherever his braid goes is where he calls his home,  
  
And if he dies,  
  
Heero: All he'll leave us is  
  
All: Alone!  
  
Duo: MINNA KOROSU!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: You meant that, didn't you?  
  
Nayru: I like that song.  
  
Mina: Plus, your name fit best.  
  
Rini: That's right. our current name ideas are:  
  
WrongWorld- from Raven  
  
Spoink!- from Jericho  
  
Wild Wing Boyz- from Kurokawa Hiyabasa (By the way, Kurokawa, I'm an American baka. Got a problem with Americans or something? And Five For Fighting is a good band!)  
  
OneWayStreet Boys (wonder where she got that from)- from Aeryka (I think she's really Relena! "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can i have your autograaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaph?!?!")  
  
Heero: She can have it! Just don't let her stalk me! (hides)  
  
Nayru: Ah, yes, reviewer bashing. Especially the flamers.  
  
Xiao: Now, review this! And pwease start telling us which name you'd like. And name submitters may NOT vote for their own name. We will kindly ask all new submitters to please leave their e-mail, so that we can notify you if you've won. so you can claim the prize!  
  
Ran-Ran: Namaeon, minna-san!  
  
Xiao: And peaceout wid da catlike! 


	9. Relena bashing song here! No need to tel...

Rock And Roll Fun!  
  
  
  
Nayru: Yay! More reviewiness!  
  
Mina: Reviewiness is good.  
  
Rini: Why don't you put something out there that the audience will actually like?  
  
Xiao and Ran-Ran: (capture Rini and drag her away)  
  
Xiao: Evil girl. How long have you been friends?  
  
Nayru: I think she learned it from me. We've been friends since the age of three. But anyway. Tonight we have a real treat for you! This is an ever- popular song from way back. 1971! I wasn't even born, for. 17 years after that! But they remade it last year, shortening the whole thing.  
  
Ran-Ran: But we're bringing it back, straight from Don McLean! Mina.?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mina: Fine. We don't own Don McLean's version of. wait, what song is it? Well, we own nothing, and Nayru is an overpowering friend. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil girl.  
  
Nayru: And now: "Bye, bye, Queen of the world DIED"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When ~ shows up, that means they're holding the notes. The more ~, the longer the note.)  
  
(All boys are standing in a straight line, holding microphones. Dorothy is on guitar, Hilde on piano, and Otto on drums. Hilde begins to play.)  
  
Wufei: My wife was the kind with a spirit clear,  
  
Sharp of eye, sharp of ear,  
  
The kind of girl who liked to. take a chance!  
  
She said her name was Nataku, I  
  
Told her that it wasn't true,  
  
It only made the warrior's eyes dance  
  
Then she jumped into a mobile suit, her  
  
Entire life went down the chute,  
  
Her death drew me out of a pacifist tra~nce,  
  
And now I'm singing it.  
  
(Dorothy starts playing)  
  
Wufei: Bye, bye, the queen of the world died,  
  
Duo: Dorothy stabbed, then I shot her, and her worshippers cried,  
  
Heero: And Noin put a stick up Zechs' ass, he cried,  
  
Trowa: Odin, I will see that you fry! Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
(Otto starts)  
  
Quatre: My buddy was a stoic clown, so I  
  
Asked him why he wore a frown,  
  
He just sighed and turned away  
  
When I heard Midii Une was in love with him, I  
  
Trowa: Went and blew up that bitch's ship!  
  
Quatre: I guess that pacifism is not for me~.  
  
So I went down to the flower store, just to.  
  
Duo: Buy red roses for that whore?!  
  
Quatre: They said she didn't need 'em,  
  
So I gave it to a dog, to feed him!  
  
Heero: But I'm a lonely teenage, with my lover boy,  
  
Shiny little Gundams, for our playtoys, but I  
  
Knew the war would be a coy,  
  
The day Rele~na died!  
  
All: And we are singing:  
  
All: Bye, bye, the Queen of the world died,  
  
Dorothy stabbed, then we shot her, and all her worshippers cried,  
  
And Noin put a stick up Zechs' ass, he cried,  
  
Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
Heero: That's Heero Yuy to you!  
  
All: Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
Heero: I was down at a football game, and I  
  
Saw that ugly girl, what a shame,  
  
My life won't be the same,  
  
When she chased me up to outer space,  
  
I wanted nothing less than to blow up her face,  
  
Soon this girl will be driving me insa~ane,  
  
Duo: And before Heero was about to rave,  
  
All my fans started to do the wave!  
  
She joined in the chase,  
  
All: And Heero got out of the place!  
  
Heero: I was a happy boy, had a big ole gun,  
  
I used it to have lots of fun,  
  
But, somebody was gonna burn up the sun  
  
All: The day Rele~~~na dies.  
  
And I am singing it!  
  
All: Bye, bye, the Queen of the world died,  
  
Dorothy stabbed, then we shot her, and all her worshippers cried,  
  
And Noin put a stick up Zechs' ass, he cried,  
  
Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
Heero: That's Heero Yuy to you!  
  
All: Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
  
  
Heero: We all were hanging by the MS store,  
  
And Duo called us all a bore  
  
He better put his gun away.  
  
Wufei: And then the baka got up to another scheme,  
  
Cobalt eyes with a devilish gleam,  
  
Trowa: It was the best idea  
  
I'd heard in yea~rs,  
  
Duo: I dragged them to the  
  
Kingdom Glass, and we  
  
Got to kick the royal guard's ass,  
  
And not a word was spoken,  
  
Cause Relena's damned head is broken!  
  
Heero: And the four guys I  
  
Depend on the most,  
  
Were making her death a special toast,  
  
I knew that others would have to roast, the day  
  
All: Rele~~~na di~ed, And we are singing it!  
  
All: Bye, bye, the Queen of the world died,  
  
Dorothy stabbed, then we shot her, and all her worshippers cried,  
  
And Noin put a stick up Zechs' ass, he cried,  
  
Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
Heero: That's Heero Yuy to you!  
  
All: Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
(Guitar solo, until music slows back up to how it was at the beginning)  
  
Duo: Well, then we went back to Earthsphere,  
  
In trouble with the Alliance of Fear,  
  
Had to get burned by the OZ men, too.  
  
Trowa: Orders simple, very glum,  
  
5 Doctors: (speaking) "They must die, should they see a Gundam"  
  
Trowa: Yeah Relena; that's why we had to kill you~~~  
  
We were sure you were in love with him, you  
  
Wanted to screw him in the middle of gym,  
  
Together: But we know that you're just out of love  
  
Duo: And luck,  
  
All: Because, Rele~~~na, died,  
  
Heero: I started singing!  
  
Duo: I started singing!  
  
Other three: We started singing!  
  
All: Bye, bye, the Queen of the world died,  
  
Dorothy stabbed, then we shot her, and all her worshippers cried,  
  
And Noin put a stick up Zechs' ass, he cried,  
  
Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
Heero: That's Heero Yuy to you!  
  
All: Odin, I will see that you fry!  
  
(Only Wufei under spotlight. All music stopped)  
  
Wufei: Bye, bye, Lady Relena now die,  
  
Pull my Gundam straight through the glum,  
  
And you made my wife cry,  
  
I left my home, kissed my mommy goodbye,  
  
"Relena, I will see that you die." And she said,  
  
"That will be the day that I die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All Boys: THANK YOU!  
  
Nayru: YAH!  
  
Xiao: This has officially turned into a Relena hating fic, ne?  
  
Ran-Ran: Let's check the name situation. We have one new name!  
  
Four Boys And A Hentai- from Kaori (You have to pick out who the hentai is. I honestly have no clue)  
  
Ran-Ran: And there are still the other four. We also got a vote for one of the names.  
  
Spoink!- Jericho (no votes)  
  
Wild Wing Boys-Kurokawa Hiyabasa (1 vote)  
  
OneWayStreetBoys- Aerkya (no votes)  
  
WrongWorld- Raven (no votes)  
  
Nayru: We'll ask the audience for ideas for songs we can parodize! We have one for next time, no worries yet!  
  
(Note: I will be taking a small break from this fic, to catch up with my others)  
  
Xiao and Ran-Ran: Peaceout wid da catlike, minna-san! 


	10. Rollin' out The G-Boy's Business!

ROCK AND ROLL FUN!  
  
Nayru: Hi hi, and welcome back!  
  
Ran-Ran, Xiao, Zodiac, Rini, Lina, and Mina: (groan)  
  
Nayru: SHUT UP!  
  
Zodiac: Nayru, why did you drag ME into this?  
  
Nayru: Because you're as insane and hyper as I am.  
  
Zodiac: OH!  
  
Lina: And me?  
  
Nayru: Because you're hentai.  
  
Lina: NO, THAT'S YOU!  
  
Nayru: OH YEAH!  
  
Rini, Mina, Xiao: WE'RE SURROUNDED BY HYPER AUTHORESSES!  
  
Xiao: Let's get this disclaimer over real quick, so we can hear tonight's song!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Zodiac Megami, Lady Lina Greywoods, SailorMM, and Sailor V are all really cool friends. but they're not mine. The song "Roll Out (My Business)" is not mine either.  
  
Quatre: I have to RAP!  
  
Duo/Wufei: SWEET!  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Wait, let's do a quick shout out to ALL of our lovely reviewers!  
  
Heero: I'd like to say hi to. (looks at list) Shinigami girl, Serena Maxwell, Ayona Maxwell, and Wing-4.  
  
Trowa: I'd like to thank. Jericho, Lolo Winner, black winged angel, and attizikah.  
  
Duo: A big warm "Wazzup!" to. Asanya, C-chan2, Kurokawa Hiyabasa, and Lady Aeryka of Fanelia!  
  
Wufei: Justice and honor sent towards. kinkie otaku, Hajukin Tora, Karuri- chan and Lizzie.  
  
Quatre: And peace and love from me truly is for Kaori, kiyonekawaii, Janna, Senshino Shi, and Fuuzaki!  
  
Ran-Ran: We'd like to thank all of you lovely people who are reading this now, all of you lovely people who sent us names and votes, but it's not over yet! The choosing of the name will be over in Chapter 12. Get voting! Submission of names is OFFICIALLY OVER!  
  
Heero: Let's get this on a roll, with "Roll Out"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Chorus):  
  
Quatre and Trowa: Roll out! Roll out!  
  
Heero: Got .40s (Roll out!) Full cocked,  
  
Duo: Me and your homies, (Roll out!) we drop that shit,  
  
Heero: Run over bodies (Roll out!) Got Gundam?  
  
Wufei: So much money (Roll out) Drop that shit,  
  
Wufei: Now where'd you get that awesome train with that Gundam in it?  
  
Where'd you find that bag of dough with a pistol in it?  
  
So who dat onna you always ridin wit?  
  
Man I ain't got nuffin to pick, that why I do these fics,  
  
Never break da rules, injustice! I shake Maxwell fool!  
  
What you think I got wid it?  
  
What the f*** is in that bag, what has Heero got in that bag?  
  
Couples guns and whoop ass?  
  
Duo did a good ass job of eyeing me, spying on me.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Duo: Damn boy that plane don't come round Earthsphere,  
  
Now where tha F*** do I get it?  
  
That's a million more lives gone,  
  
Where the f*** do you put it?  
  
You must have guards at your back, and evil up to the ceiling,  
  
Cause the bigger the gun, the better the feeling,  
  
And the worse I am feeling, the more libido I'm chillin,  
  
Hilde gives me the chills I am feeling, now  
  
What the f is Lady doing as a buck nekkid cook, fixing Treize's meals,  
  
Give me goosebumps wif dem six inch heels? Damn,  
  
Hey Heero! What the hell is in this room,  
  
Whatchu got in dis room?  
  
Couple a guns, couple a knives, couple a Relena voodoos, couple a lives,  
  
Hell, boy, time to choose  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Heero: Hey yo, you custom made, or are you just custom pissed,  
  
ZERO system in my ride, and I am doooooown wid it,  
  
Is that a stalker, that's Relena, my main bitch,  
  
I take a pick off any girl who wanna take Duo's ****  
  
But tell me who is my housekeeper, what should I keep in Q's house?  
  
Bullet shells, damn, that is what I keep in my mouth!  
  
Now what the world is in my laptop, what the f*** I got in my laptop,  
  
Hey yo, Relena get off! You couldn't make me j*** off!  
  
Wait to take mace at a different pace,  
  
Duo, man, shake it shake it,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Quatre: Roll out!  
  
Trowa: Roll out!  
  
Quatre: Whatchu want in my biz-nass?  
  
Trowa: What the f*** you doing in my biz-nass,  
  
Duo: All y'all bitches in my biz-nass, cause it's mine, oh, mine!  
  
Heero: Stay the f*** up out my biz-nass,  
  
Wufei: ONNA, GET OUT OF MY BIZ-NASS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nayru, Mina, Rini, Lina, Zodiac: DAMN!  
  
Xiao: (covering Ran-Ran's ears)  
  
Nayru: Who wrote that shit?  
  
All: (look at Nayru)  
  
Nayru: Oh, he-he-he-he-he.  
  
Xiao: Whatever.  
  
Ran-Ran: Time for name updates:  
  
Spoink!- Jericho (1 vote)  
  
Wild Wing Boys-Kurokawa Hiyabasa (1 vote)  
  
OneWayStreetBoys- Aerkya (no votes)  
  
WrongWorld- Raven (1 vote)  
  
Four Boys and a Hentai- Kaori (1 vote)  
  
New Name: No Sympathy For The Devil- Senshino Shi (? Please leave your screen name on this review!)  
  
Nayru: We ask you all kindly not to submit any more names, as Ranko mentioned before, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, VOTE, AND FLAME! I can put on a light show if you flame me.  
  
Lina: Do I get any say in this?  
  
Rini: Someone vote for the OneWayStreet boys! (hugs BSB poster)  
  
Nayru: That reminds me, I have to trash a BSB song now. and start working on a cover for the guys' album!  
  
All but muses and Zodiac: NO!  
  
Zodiac, Xiao, and Ran-Ran: Peaceout with insanity, minna-san! 


	11. We Want Fanart THIS way!

ROCK AND ROLL FUN!  
  
Nayru Moon  
  
Zodiac Megami: (chasing cheerleaders and BSB fans around) DIE BAKA PREPS!  
  
All Else but Nayru: (join her)  
  
Nayru: God save us… GUYS! WANT THE GUYS TO RUIN A BSB SONG?!  
  
All else: YEAH!  
  
Zodiac Megami: Can I kill the cheerleaders and Girl Scouts?  
  
Lina: What do you have against girl scouts! (Nayru, Sailor MM, and Lina take out guns)  
  
Heero: Hey, Nay! What's the song we're doing about!  
  
Nayru: (lets Sailor MM and Lina attack Zodiac Megami) THIS! (holds up a picture)  
  
All Boys: (Staring at picture) WE'RE DRESSED LIKE…!  
  
Xiao: Don't give it away!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "I Want It That Way" by the BSB (lord save us!) is not mine. All of my friends are not owned by me. The G-boys aren't mine either.  
  
Sailor V: Let's hear the song!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Want Better Fanart!  
  
Wufei: This is injustice,  
  
Quatre: Did you try your best?  
  
Duo: I know it's in pen,  
  
Trowa: But try it again!  
  
Quatre: Tell me why!  
  
Heero: I look like Chibi Usa! (1)  
  
Quatre: Tell me why!  
  
Duo: I'm dressed in Senshi fuku! (1)  
  
Quatre: Tell me why,  
  
Wufei: You dressed me as a cat this way!  
  
All: We want it this way!  
  
Heero: Give me some fire  
  
Wufei: My one desire  
  
Quatre: So I can burn this!  
  
Duo: Because it is shit!  
  
Quatre: Tell me why!  
  
Heero: I look like Chibi Usa!  
  
Quatre: Tell me why!  
  
Duo: I'm dressed in Senshi fuku!  
  
Quatre: Tell me why,  
  
Wufei: You dressed me as a cat this way!  
  
All: We want it this way!  
  
Heero: Now I see why you failed in art,  
  
You are being a pain to me, Yeah!  
  
Heero and Duo together: No matter what you draw, if it's mediocre,  
  
We'll tear it to little pieces!  
  
Wufei: You are too hyper  
  
Quatre: Your head on fire  
  
Wufei: You're dead!  
  
Heero: You're dead!  
  
Trowa: You're dead!  
  
All: We're gonna kill you!  
  
Heero: Bad artist, what a mistake,  
  
Duo: You make your pictures so fake!  
  
Wufei: It pains you to hear us say!  
  
All: We want fanart this way!  
  
Quatre: Tell me why!!!!!!!!  
  
All: We want it this way!  
  
Duo: We want it this way…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nayru: If you want to see the pictures, which are totally hilarious, e-mail me @ ravenmaniac@home.com and I will send them to you.  
  
Ran-Ran: The Band Name standings are as follows:  
  
Spoink!- Jericho (1 vote)  
  
Wild Wing Boys-Kurokawa Hiyabasa (1 vote)  
  
OneWayStreetBoys- Aerkya (no votes)  
  
WrongWorld- Raven (1 vote)  
  
Four Boys and a Hentai- Kaori (1 vote)  
  
New Name: No Sympathy For The Devil- Senshino Shi  
  
Xiao: Nobody voted… so we'll just have to stretch the voting deadline!  
  
Nayru: True… The voting deadline has been changed to Chapter 14! Get voting, flaming, and laughing!  
  
Zodiac Megami: Because nothing gets your spirits free than letting them free!  
  
Xiao: Peaceout with the catlike minna-san! 


	12. Wait Baby!

babyROCK AND ROLL FUN!  
  
Nayru Moon  
  
Nayru: Yippee! A REQUEST!  
  
All Girls: (rush up and look at the request)  
  
Rini: HA! I TOLD you to do that!  
  
Mina: Yeah, right.  
  
Lina: You'll do it, of course?  
  
Nayru: DUH! I can do anything you ask, unless it's seriously sad or depressing.  
  
Zodiac Megami: Then, you'll do this?  
  
Nayru: Of course! As requested by "lime", I shall have our willing…  
  
G-boys: SAVE US DAMMIT!  
  
Nayru: G-GIRLS parody "Hey Baby!" as sung by No Doubt!  
  
G-Girls: AAAAAAAAA!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Hey Baby!" is NOT mine. I don't own my friends. The Gundam Wing characters are not mine, and never will be, but there are still 327 days left for Christmas shopping…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wait, Baby!  
  
As done by Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Meiran (yes I know she's dead!)  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Hilde: Don't shoot, don't shoot!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Relena: Wait, Heero, Heero  
  
Relena: I'm the girl who stalks the guys,  
  
Follow them around with hidden eyes,  
  
Meiran: Sleeping in, tryin to be un-feminine,  
  
With a katana like a boy, watching the walls cave in  
  
Dorothy: Bright lights, dark nights,  
  
Rapier, tough girl,  
  
All the guys surrounded by Treize's men  
  
With Mobile suits, and evil ways,  
  
Catherine: I'm just throwing my knives around,  
  
Trowa just a'standing there, makes no sound,  
  
Relena: Up in Heero's face he says "Omae korosu!"  
  
And I don't know what that means!  
  
When he runs I say:  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Hilde: Don't shoot, don't shoot!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Relena: Wait, Heero, Heero  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Dorothy: Don't run, don't run!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Meiran: All you guys on the run from us!  
  
Hilde: I'm the one who hides you all  
  
Leave ya home when I go to the mall  
  
Catherine: Save the boy when he just won't move  
  
Try to seduce with my awesome groove  
  
Meiran: Wild boys, Gundams,  
  
Gunfire, sword fights  
  
Relena: I'm just stalking in my pink car,  
  
Following him takes me really far  
  
Hilde: When Duo say he doesn't wanna hang with us girls,  
  
The Girls really like it!  
  
Meiran: So all my girls say:  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Hilde: Don't shoot, don't shoot!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Relena: Wait, Heero, Heero  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Dorothy: Don't run, don't run!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Meiran: All you guys on the run from us!  
  
Relena: (speaking) Go Heero!  
  
Heero: When I jump in the suit  
  
The ladies freaky,  
  
Try avoid Relena, but she a stalking lady  
  
Gotta yell to Duo,  
  
Duo: "Hey, hey baby, help me baby!"  
  
Trowa: Annoying sister get on my nerves!  
  
Quatre: On my nerves!  
  
Wufei: Baka onna, always on my case!  
  
Quatre: On my case!  
  
All: Gotta get a special Zero Ladies,  
  
Hey, hey baby, go away baby!  
  
Catherine: I'm just making some chamomile,  
  
Watching the guys getting gay-boy sex appeal,  
  
Relena: Braid boy in a Gundam says he dates me man,  
  
And goes to his high school!  
  
All: BOYS, BOYS. BOYS!  
  
Relena: When he shoots I say,  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Hilde: Don't shoot, don't shoot!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Relena: Wait, Heero, Heero  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Dorothy: Don't run, don't run!  
  
All Girls: Wait baby, wait baby!  
  
Meiran: All you guys on the run from us!  
  
All Girls: YAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: Dude! That sucked!  
  
Duo: That sucked like a Hoover!  
  
Trowa: That sucked like Qu- (is instantly cut off by Quatre shoving a tissue in Trowa's mouth)  
  
Nayru:…………………right!  
  
Xiao: The band standings are as follows!  
  
Spoink!- Jericho (1 vote)  
  
Wild Wing Boys-Kurokawa Hiyabasa (1 vote)  
  
OneWayStreetBoys- Aerkya (no votes)  
  
WrongWorld- Raven (1 vote)  
  
Four Boys and a Hentai- Kaori (2 votes)  
  
No Sympathy For The Devil- Senshino Shi (1 vote)  
  
Zodiac Megami: (has been hogtied and is being used as a mosh-pit beach ball)  
  
Mina: THROW HER OVER HERE!  
  
Boys: (all join the moshing)  
  
Nayru: Oh dear…  
  
Xiao: LET HELL BREAK LOOSE!  
  
Nayru: (yawns) Too tired to mosh… review, flame, laugh, get pissed because my server can't transfer those baka pictures…  
  
Ran-Ran: AND MOST OF ALL, HAVE FUN! 


	13. Three yaois and a three song chapter! SE...

ROCK AND ROLL FUN!  
  
  
  
Nayru: (Quietly watching people turn Zodiac Megami into a giant beach ball)  
  
Rini, Mina, Xiao: (watching Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei dance to "Walking on Broken Glass")  
  
Ran-Ran: Where are those maniac boys? They get called out on a little mission, and should have been back two weeks ago!  
  
Zodiac Megami (changed pen name to Baka Girl SD): (is thrown to Nayru by a crowd of muses and rabid fanboys)  
  
Baka Girl SD: NAYRU OMAE O KOROSU! Hey, it's Duo and Heero! (points)  
  
Duo and Heero: (drive through the roof in a huge van with a space for the Band Logo)  
  
Duo: WASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd of screaming fan girls/boys: WASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd of Screaming Fangirls: (glomp Duo)  
  
Heero: (fires three shots) HANDS OFF.  
  
Duo: Nay, we can explain! With the next song!  
  
Nayru: Nice van… now then, one of the many prizes for your name being chosen for the band's name, to our lovely candidates!  
  
Xiao: YOU get to tell us what the band logo is!  
  
Nayru: And WE will put the picture on the van and show it to everyone!  
  
Ran-Ran: There are many lovely prizes, so, candidates dear, get your friends to vote, bribe, black mail, you name it! As long as we get votes!  
  
Duo: The song…  
  
Nayru: Of course!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Everclear's song "Learning To Smile" or "Song from an American Movie". I also don't own "Make My Way", Trowa's kawaii image song. Nor do I own the people who host this thing, including Rini, Mina, Xiao, Ran-Ran, Baka Girl SD, and Lady Lina Greywoods, my dear and close friends who I have to thank…  
  
(Starts with Song From An American Movie. Lights are off.)  
  
Duo: The longest sentence he ever said to me:  
  
Heero: Duo, you're a baka, so get out of my way,  
  
The most he ever said that made sense in my life  
  
Duo: Was the sound he made when I was laughing, made me happy just to be alive  
  
I sit alone in the scrap yard, wishing he would never die  
  
Heero: Just sound of my Duo-Boy laughing makes it worthwhile to remain alive!  
  
Oooh!  
  
Duo: Worthwhile just to stay alive!  
  
Heero: Oooh!  
  
Both: He makes it worthwhile just to stay alive!  
  
(Boys bow as the lights turn on. Music from "Learning To Smile" begins to play.)  
  
Duo: Five hours off of L-1 I was shot down.  
  
Pulled my scythe an the damned Oz-man and I beat his ass,  
  
Heero: Gundam Pilot drunken on the ground so,  
  
I took him to Relena she was laughing at us,  
  
But I would never let her touch the guy,  
  
Nor would I ever let her stalk me,  
  
Duo: We got lost on L-3, not after a long while,  
  
Spent two days in jail, throwing up all of our bile,  
  
Had to work in White Fang ten hours for that Quinze guy,  
  
Heero: Braided baka keeps on laughing, and I'll never know why,  
  
Duo: Guess there's nowhere we can hide, and I know it is true,  
  
Heero: Maybe I should learn to smile, it ain't easy to do  
  
Both: Just keep praying for a day when this whole war will end…  
  
Heero: After escape had to hide out in the scrap yard,  
  
Duo: Beg and pay lots for Hilde to fix our Gundams,  
  
Heero: OZ is bursting in and raiding almost everyday,  
  
Duo: Perfect soldier isn't funny and his gun is never clean!  
  
Heero: Mission Complete, and were lost!  
  
Duo: Now what else can we do?  
  
Heero: He's teaching me how to smile, there's just one thing left to do,  
  
Duo: I'll show him the way, and we can run away!  
  
(Scenes of Duo and Heero getting in their Gundams, and flying faaaaaar into the stars)  
  
Both: Five kilos outside of L1 five days down the line!  
  
We got married on a star, in the moonlight!  
  
Heero: I can handle hell Shinigami throws me every day!  
  
Duo: But when you smile and touch my face, all my pain just goes away!  
  
Heero: Even though the situation's never really fine!  
  
Duo: Still I know this is love, once in a lifetime!  
  
Both: I can feel you breathing every night when I'm asleep  
  
Heero: I pray for the day…  
  
Duo: When we can run away…  
  
Both: Run away…  
  
(Music changes to "Make my Way", Shigeru Nakahara [Trowa])  
  
Trowa: So hide away!  
  
Quatre: Shed off the emotionless mask!  
  
Wufei: Be free to let loose your hearts!  
  
All Three: You'll make your way!  
  
Trowa: Though you're only 15, you'll go on,  
  
All Three: Pave the road to tomorrow!  
  
(All five pose, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei in front, Duo and Heero kissing in back)  
  
(Crowd claps insanely except for Relena and Hilde)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena: Heero… gay…  
  
Hilde: With… Duo…  
  
Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nayru: That's the way the Earthsphere turns, ladies.  
  
Baka Girl SD: Why don't you two go be gay with each other!  
  
Relena: How could she have helped them!  
  
Hilde: I should have known!  
  
(Both bitches storm away PISSED.)  
  
Rini: They'll be back.  
  
Mina: True. True.  
  
Nayru: Wow, this was hard to end. The band standings are as follows!  
  
Spoink!- Jericho (2 votes)  
  
Wild Wing Boys-Kurokawa Hiyabasa (1 vote)  
  
OneWayStreetBoys- Aerkya (no votes)  
  
WrongWorld- Raven (1 vote)  
  
Four Boys and a Hentai- Kaori (2 votes)  
  
No Sympathy For The Devil- Senshino Shi (1 vote)  
  
Nayru: Dude, you all SUCK!  
  
Lina: ONE FUCKING VOTE! Geez, you people better get a move on, review this chapter…  
  
Xiao: Seriously! This is the last chapter you'll be able to vote!  
  
Ran-Ran: Next chapter, we're doing the last song for this fic!  
  
Rini: We desire all requests, we can do more than one song next chapter, as it is our big shaboozie! (a la Slime Time Live)  
  
Nayru: Review, minna san! Make our boys happy! 


End file.
